


Delivery Boy Desire

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Fairly OddParents, Total Drama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal, Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Bukkake, Come Shot, Couch Sex, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock, MILF, MILFs, Oral Sex, Pizza Delivery Boy Cody, Porn, Seduction, pizza delivery, slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Cody's got a very tiring job as a pizza delivery boy for Mike E. Mozzarella's Pizza Fun House. However, his day changes when he meets a voluptous woman who's just begging to feel a man's touch, and may get a lot more than the sausage on her pizza.





	Delivery Boy Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything associated with Total Drama, The Fairly Oddparents or any of the characters. Total Drama and its characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis and Fairly Oddparents are owned by Butch Hartman, Frederator Studios and Nickelodeon. Anyway, this idea just came to me after snoozing off a little. So for the first time ever, we got a hot Cody/Timmy's Mom smutfic for all of you to enjoy! BTW, Cody will be 18 years old, and this will be held in an Alternate Universe in which Cody did not compete in Total Drama, and instead resided in Dimmsdale.
> 
> So, grab a can of Orange Fanta, some Doritos and read on!

The sound of a station wagon was riding around the streets of Dimmsdale without any trouble whatsoever. An 18 year old with brown hair, gap on his teeth and slim body was at the wheel, bopping his head to the beat of a Chip Skylark song right on the radio. And with him was the sizzling smell of sausage pizza sitting right beside him at the front seat. Mmmmmm, did that pizza smell so good to eat. But the problem was, that pizza wasn't exactly meant for him. It was meant for the customer he was about to serve next on his list of customers.

Speaking of which, he had finally arrived at the house where his next customer had resided: The Turner house.

After arriving, the driver had shut the radio off and grabbed the warm pizza box still sitting from him in the front seat. He had finally stepped out of the vehicle and shut the car door behind him, now making his way down the driveway and into the porch. After dusting his fist off for a little bit, he started knocking on the door, waiting for his customer to appear anytime soon. Yes, it was the job of your usual everyday pizza delivery boy. This wasn't just any pizza boy.

His name was Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson, pizza boy extrodinaire/nerd.

"Well, I'm finally here." sighed Cody. "I'm glad to be out of that idiot Crocker's house. I swear, all he talks about is frickin' fairies and whatnot. Hopefully, this next house won't be too bad enough."

After waiting for a few more seconds, the doorknob started loosening up before it could finally be twisted enough for that contestant to open the door wide open.

Cody was quite surprised to see a very lovely 42-year old woman with a tight light purple poloshirt, tight white jeans and white high-heeled shoes. With that came her pretty blue eyes, sweet pink lips and medium brown hair to boot as well. She looked quite attractive for her age as well, which was more than enough to impress Cody with her appearance.

Seeing her for the first time ever, Cody spoke up to her. "Okay, a sausage pizza for one Mrs. Turner?"

"Why yes, that's me!" Mrs. Turner's mom exclaimed, "I have been so famished after working at home for quite a while."

"You sure have." Cody nodded as he gave her the pizza.

"I swear, your pizza's so delicious. No wonder my son always loves going to your establishment." added Mrs. Turner.

"The best one of them all, Miss. That will be $7.50." replied the delivery boy.

Mrs. Turner wasted no time grabbing her precious, spotless wallet full of cash from her pocket and grabbed seven dollars and fifty cents from the warm brown denim. With the cash in hand, she wasted no time giving the money to the helpful pizza boy.

"Here you go!" Mrs. Turner exclaimed.

"Thanks, I appreciate it. You enjoy your pizza, ma'am." Cody nodded before walking off.

But as soon as she walked away from Mrs. Turner, her voice suddenly stopped him. "Excuse me, young man."

"What is it?" Cody said, turning to the brunette.

"You must be tired and exhausted after such a long hard day." said Mrs. Turner. "Why don't you come on in for free cookies?"

"I'd really love to, ma'am, but I really have a job to do." Cody told her truthfully.

"It's chocolate chip..." The brunette grinned.

Suddenly, when he heard the words 'chocolate chip' escape from her own mouth, this forced a desperate Cody to change his mind right away.

"Well, to be honest, I am a little starved. And thirsty, now that you put it my way..." Cody laughed.

"Come on in, then." Mrs. Turner stated, moving to the side in order to let Cody inside the house.

Her house looked definitely damned good and spotless all over the house, being filled with the excellent smell of delicious chocolate chip cookies coming from the kitchen. If there's anything Cody couldn't resist, it was the smell of oven-baked cookies being warmed up right in the oven. It often reminded Cody of his own house. He'd always wake up during one of his afternoon naps and witness the smell of delicious baked treats in the kitchen. All he needed was a cold glass of milk and he was good to go.

Luckily, there happened to be a full glass of cold milk sitting on the counter, alongside with a delicious plate of warm chocolate cookies that basically had Cody's name on it. As she set the pizza right on the table alongside the cookies, Mrs. Turner handed him the plate of treats with such satisfaction.

"Here you go, it's all yours." she smiled.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Cody said as he took a cookie and dipped it right in the milk.

"I'll tell ya, it's really nice to get some company once in a while." Mrs. Turner's sighed with a smile.

"I'm really glad I'm enjoying it so far." The delivery boy replied with a nod.

Cody had continued to eat the oven-baked cookies for a little while until Mrs. Turner took in a very huge sigh and spoke out.

"I'm glad I needed someone to talk to other than my husband," She stated. "He's been kind of ignoring me lately."

"Hmmm, how so?" Cody asked out of curiosity.

"Well, everytime I'd tell him how work was, my husband would just shrug it off like it's no big deal." Mrs. Turner explained carefully. "Heck, even when I make him a batch of his favorite fluffy waffles with whipped cream and strawberries, he would feel even bored and say 'Thanks' like it was nothing. And if you think that's worse, every time I'd get him to make love with me, he'd just ignore me and watch My Dainty Pony like I don't even exist. One time, after he refused to give me any love, I told him to sleep on the couch and he took his blanket and cactus with him."

"He slept with a cactus?" Cody's eyes bulged in surprise.

"He thought it was his pillow," replied Mrs. Turner. "I don't know if he's hiding anything from me or what, but I really feel like my husband doesn't find me attractive anymore. Sometimes, I regret why I even exist in his life in the first place."

All of a sudden, tears started to appear across the swelling eyes of the 42-year old herself. Even though they weren't really coming down from her cheeks, the sad toneful voice she displayed at the end showed her tears well enough for Cody to notice first hand. After wiping her tears off with her soft caressing hand, Mrs. Turner sucked it all up and turned to Cody with a desperate tone.

"You think I'm beautiful?" she asked.

"Well, Mrs. Turner, I think you still got it." Cody informed her nicely. "You're still pretty attractive for your age and I think Mr. Turner just doesn't see that in you well enough. Maybe if you were to spice up your relationship with him a lot more, then he would see that beauty in you. If it doesn't work, then forget him and move on. There are everybody in the world that would find you beautiful, including me."

"Really?" gasped Mrs. Turner.

"Of course," nodded Cody. "In my eyes, I think you truly  _are_ beautiful."

Mrs. Turner somehow felt an ounce of joy, peace and happiness when she heard Cody say those kind thoughtful words to her. It had been a long time since she heard anyone other than her husband call her beautiful. But just to hear this thoughtful young man with brown hair and blue eyes compliment her in a very calm and soothing way forced Mrs. Turner to melt out of love right away for the young man.

"Ohhhh, you're so sweet..." Mrs. Turner said as she gave him a hug and sweetly sighed, "I swear, why can't my husband ever be so kind like you?"

"Well, I tend to be like that to the girls I meet." chuckled Cody, who seemed to be taken back by the hug.

As soon as she broke off the hug, Mrs. Turner had found herself staring right into Cody's eyes in a very loving way, leaving him oddly confused on why Mrs. Turner suddenly decided to give him the bedroom eyes. Nothing personal, but she did have nice blue eyes, no question about it. But a woman 42 years her age fluttering her eyelashes at him seductively was exactly odd to him.

Before Cody could explain any further, Mrs. Turner cupped his face with hands, and without him knowing it...

...

...

...

...she pressed her lips between his in a shocking kiss!

Cody's eyes bulged uncontrollably as Mrs. Turner's delicious strawberry-flavored lips began surrounding his lips in brilliant captivation. Yet, it was soon replaced with a look of stunned shock around the delivery boy's face. There was so much shock that Cody managed to use unbelievable strength to pull that unimaginable kiss off of him, leaving him breathing for air.

"M-m-m-mrs. Turner, w-w-w-what are you doing?" Cody stuttered in fear.

"I'm so sorry, I just couldn't take it anymore," said an apologetic Mrs. Turner. "I mean, you were so kind and sweet to me that all I needed to do was find something to repay you."

"By having your way with me?!" Cody reacted before continuing, "Look, I appreciate the gesture, Mrs. Turner, but I don't think-"

However, he was immediately cut off by the tip of her fingernail, forcing Cody to go silent so that Mrs. Turner could work on wrapping the young delivery boy around her finger.

"Think what, my young cutie pie?" asked Mrs. Turner. "I know what you're already thinking..."

"Hmmmm...? asked Cody.

Then, all of a sudden, Mrs. Turner soon got her hands on her tight light purple polo shirt. With the power of Hercules himself, she ripped her polo shirt and exposed her unbelievabe 38 EE-cup breasts at a stunned Cody, leaving him a lot more than stunned, surprised and jaw-dropped. He would have never imagined anyone like Mrs. Turner being that hot. Heck, she wasn't just any unusual mom. No, in Cody's mind, there was in fact only one word to now describe Mrs. Turner:

MILF.

As Cody was still spaced out between his conscious and the bra supporting her big busty peach-colored breasts, Mrs. Turner decided to break him from his little daydream.

"So, do you like them, stud?" she asked.

"They're... they're beautiful." Cody replied at a loss for words.

"You wanna squeeze them, rub them and lick them?" Mrs. Turner said, teasing Cody with her ample chest.

Cody took in one large lusting shudder from that image close-up, saying with a desperate manner: "Oh man, I soooo do..."

The pizza boy wasted no time at all, placing her hands right across her peach-colored orbs and grasping them with pure, tender force. Her babies looked so soft and luscious enough to squeeze without no problems at all, describing Mrs. Turner's big busty breasts as two big gelatinous water balloons. He then used his hands to literally spin and massage her bra around, basically just dying to get that bra off her luscious chest. After she took the rest of her shirt off, Mrs. Turner reached around her bra straps and snapped off one strap at a time, now throwing that used bra away. Cody looked in amazement as her big luscious tits was now exposed out of the open.

Cody licked his lips desperately, basically driving his tongue toward the left nipple of hers. A squee had broken around Mrs. Turner, who had suddenly wrapped her arms around the delivery boy's neck for full control. And she definitely needed it as Cody now flickered and fluttered his tongue toward her now-erect nipples, even going so far to pinch her tits with his own teeth. Mrs. Turner was drove instantly crazy from his mouth so much that it literally made her so wet around her legs. Her husband never did THAT with his tongue, but with the way Cody was kissing, licking, sucking and grasping that nipple, he had already become quite a professional.

The pleasure he had been given from Mrs. Turner formed quite a surprising hardness around his bulge, pressing from the fabric of his pants and onto her curvaceous rump. The luscious mother felt nothing more than impure thoughts running through her brain, just wondering how much heat the young handsome pizza boy was packing.

"Mmmmm, I bet you have some extra sausage with you, I could use some..." Mrs. Turner grinned.

"Oh um, go right ahead." chuckled Cody as she got off her lap and got her fingers right by the zipper.

The 40-something brown-haired beauty went to work right away by snapping the button of his jeans and sending the zipper down, also sending his trousers down right to her legs. Mrs. Turner was caught breathless by the sight of his footlong erection, standing across a staggering ten inches in height. It definitely stood in pure amazement, comparing the youngster's height to her husband's poor wimpy five-incher. She obviously couldn't wait to stuff that height inside her mouth like a Thanksgiving turkey.

"That's a very big sausage you got..." she grinned once more.

"Yeah," Cody nodded before stating, "Go have a taste."

Giving Cody's approval, Mrs. Turner put her hand right across the bulge of Cody's phallus, shafting and stroking it repeatedly with ease. The youngster relaxed himself as he endured the long, slow strokes coming from her soft caressing hand. However, he was about to lose himself a little as Mrs. Turner charged down on his entire hardness with a slight moan. Cody had collected himself with a slight deafening gasp as his throbbing muscle pulsated with the use of her tongue. Her entire mouth purred out of lust, forcing Cody's legs to spasm out of surprise and awe. Mrs. Turner then doubled the pleasure right away as her other hand started working on his large scrotum, tickling Cody's fancy with soft circle-like motions and tiny ticklish pinches. After Cody got himself wet long enough, Mrs. Turner's busty chest heaved out, begging to have her marvelous mounds fit between his tense cock.

And she did just that, using her big mountainous tits to crush his erection in between. Mrs. Turner than proceeded to shaft her chest, nearly scraping every inch of his throbbing pulsating rod much to her pure physical enjoyment. The skinny delivery boy had to endure the pressure of her big steel-ball breasts nonstop, as if it was nearly being squeezed to death. The pressure built up around his cock so much that Cody had now started to leak, which forced her tongue to tease the rest of the pre-cum off. Needless to say, the feeling made Cody shiver lustfully for fun. He begged to see more from the saucy busty mom herself.

Luckily for Cody, Mrs. Turner didn't stop one bit, standing up on her own two feet for the youngster to see. With her own hands undoing her belt, Mrs. Turner took the elastic of her tight white pants and sent it down between her legs, exposing the tightest clit that Cody ever had the honor of seeing close up. He often wondered in his mind how tight Mrs. Turner really was inside her. He didn't have to wait much longer though as Mrs. Turner got right on his lap and positioned herself right on the tip of his cock, immediately feeling the heat of her tightened clit. With a deep breath, she squatted down on his entire ten inches, forcing Mrs. Turner to reply with a giant hiss!

"Ahh, fuck...!" She went.

Mrs. Turner had now put her hips to great use, carefully rocking back and forth slowly on his rock-hard erection. The adrenaline that his cock was experiencing from her juicy warm harness felt quite a smooth pace. Albeit the ride felt a bit slippery for Mrs. Turner, but she managed to keep her clit muscles attached to his cock at all times, hoping the erection won't slip off of her pink caverns.

And Cody made sure it didn't happen as she clenched onto her curvaceous hips, forcing her hips to grind even more into his throbbing cock. In addition, the skinny delivery boy thrusted upwards toward her hips, now making this a very turbulent ride for Mrs. Turner to experience firsthand. With the position that he was trapped in, Cody managed to get a very arousing image of Mrs. Turner's large breasts bouncing towards his face. Just the sight of her being bounced around thanks to his bulging manhood brought a very wide grin towards his face. Mrs. Turner slowly grew tired of the speed that she was stuck in, so she managed to increase her hip pace tenfold in order to make her delightful ride quite a rocky one. When that happened, the moans had now started to intensify in response, now trapping the luscious and curvaceous Mrs. Turner in a whirlwind of lust. However, she only increased her speed when Cody decided to pound her clit up with force, only as a way to build up more intensity around his precum.

After he was finished riding her, he decided to turn Mrs. Turner over by her stomach, forcing the scrawny Cody to analyze her curvy ass that was sticking up in the air by all fours. The part he was focusing on was that ripe juicy O-shaped entrance of hers. The image definitely sent Cody's tongue wagging like a heat-ridden dog. Knowing the desperation was getting to him so much, Cody stuck out his tongue and decided to tease her tight asshole just by licking it. Mrs. Turner endured this feeling with seductive lust, shuddering from his cold wet tongue gaping all around her entrance. She got trapped in that lust even more further when Cody used his long wet tongue to penetrate her deep ass much further, fucking and sodomizing it back and forth. Oh, how dirty and filthy Mrs. Turner was from that enduring experience.

Cody soon grew tired of this much further and broke off from her ass, only to position his throbbing manhood around her gaping hole. With no sudden warning, the delivery boy entered deep inside Mrs. Turner, literally pushing through her harness with sudden ease. A loud grunt had built inside Cody, obviously being affected from the compressed asshole that was busy squeezing in his thrusting member. Yet, that didn't bother him as he continued to blast and bang through the rest of her lower body without no trouble at all.

"Yes... ohh yes... fuck my ass!" she loudly moaned.

Mrs. Turner's hands had now clenched into the couch cushions as every timing thrust went on. The faster Cody kept on going, the more tighter Mrs. Turner was hanging on. She was holding onto the cushions so tight, that some of the cotton was starting to rip off from her own claw-like nails.

But as time was quickly passing on, Cody felt a pulsating feeling coming on from his groin. It looked quite strong and unstoppable for Cody to lose control of. So he decided to bang her even more harder and yet even more faster in hopes that he would be searching for the biggest climax of his whole young life. He clung onto his hips even harder, even pushing Mrs. Turner peach-skinned rump towards his pulsating cock in order to control the turbulence of his oncoming eruption. His body was coming very close to collapsing on him due to the near-loss stamina he was wasting banging her brains non-stop. That was definitely not enough to take Cody out as he was now spending the final seconds of his nonstop thrusting towards Mrs. Turner.

After only around two minutes of all the endless thrusting and fucking, it became finally time for Cody himself.

"Damn it, I'm gonna cum!" gasped Cody.

"Please, I want it all around me!" Mrs. Turner shouted desperately.

Hearing her demand closeup, Cody managed to pull out just in time for him to immediately stroke himself in front of Mrs. Turner's pretty little face. Cody immediately erupted with a loud groan, letting a gigantic release of his hot load around Mrs. Turner's cheeks and entire forehead. The youngster smirked devilishly at the image of the hot milf's face being coated all around in his semen, which felt so relaxing to the both of them. By now, the stress and loss of stamina finally began to overtake him. As a result, the delivery boy ended up collapsing on the couch next to a very satiated and satisfied Mrs. Turner.

The rest didn't last though as the two would soon collect themselves to get redressed. Well, Cody was the only one that was redressed while Mrs. Turner was still laid on the couch with a cigarette in her hand, recollecting her thoughts of the most incredible pleasure she had in a very long time.

"Mmmmm, that was everything I ever wanted," sighed Mrs. Turner, "Was it good for you?"

"Totally," Cody nodded in approval, "I never imagined doing it with a hot older woman until right now."

"I'm glad you enjoyed every single minute of it, handsome." Mrs. Turner winked back.

After he was done putting his shirt back on, he checked out his watch to check out the time. It was there that panic set in.

"Oh crap, I gotta get to serving the next customer." groaned the skinny pizza boy.

"Don't forget your tip, Cody!" Mrs. Turner said, patting the $20 bill on the coffee table in which Cody grabbed it immediately.

"Thanks, I nearly forgot that." Cody chuckled embarrassingly.

Before the slim pizzaboy could head out, the voice of Mrs. Turner stopped him once more.

"Hey, Cody?" She asked.

"What is it?" Cody replied.

With a delightful naughty grin around her kisser, Mrs. Turner gave him one last response after he left:

"You're way better than my husband will ever be..."

"Yeah, it's pretty much his loss," nodded Cody, "Anyway, enjoy yourself Mrs. Turner."

"Oh, I will..." Mrs. Turner nodded as Cody began shutting the door behind him and heading off to his delivery car.

As soon as he drove off, a nude Mrs. Turner soon recollected herself and grabbed herself a very hefty slice of sausage pizza, which much to her luck, was still hot and juicy after sitting out for quite sometime. She didn't want to forget this hot moment with Cody anytime soon, and Mrs. Turner would pretty much agree that Cody didn't want to forget it as well.

After all that has happened to Mrs. Turner, she definitely agreed to one thing.

She definitely wanted a lot more than the sausage on her pizza.


End file.
